The popularity of mobile devices has led to wide use of wirelessly streaming content such as online videos, movies, games and web pages from mobile devices to external high definition displays. Further, several wireless technologies have been developed for securely and wirelessly sending video and audio from a source device to a remote display device. Examples of proprietary technologies include WiDi® developed by Intel® Corporation, and AirPlay® developed by Apple® Inc. In an effort to provide an open standard, the Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) has developed the Miracast® standard, which uses Wi-Fi Direct® interconnect supported devices without the need for a wireless access point. These technologies are generally directed to communicating digital video scene captures between two devices, a source device and a sink device. More specifically, the source device may act as a transmitter and transmit the digital video scene captures in real-time to the sink device acting as the receiver. The digital video scene captures may be communicated via one or more wireless local area network connections.